Fantasy
by fehrocious
Summary: Destiny softly sang, The tunes of fate, As two bonds, Meet and entwine. Please read and review! ^^
1. He Who Hopes

**Author's notes**: Hey everyone…

Rukawa Kaede 

How I wish I'm real,

Not just a cloud,

In a sky of imagination,

By which I'm bound to,

I feel _them _looking at me,

Watching my every move,

My every expression,

I feel open,

Exposed,

And vulnerable,

My ice-cold mask,

My skill,

My word,

My personality,

I am what I am,

A doll with strings,

An obedient puppet,

A soulless character.

**Author's notes**: Don't mince me up just yet, there will be a continuation. This is based on reality first, then, it will be all fantasy. 

'In every myth or legend, there is a grain of truth'

That right?


	2. He Who Wishes To Grant

He who hold the strings 

What have I done?  
  


I created one,

Which hopes,

With a ghost of a heart.

What am I to do?

I'm not god,

I'm just me,

_He, _who hopes.

The impossible,

To become,

Real,

I know that _he _is not,

But to me,

The creator,

The mentor,

I can't help,

But wish,

To give my _children_,

Life away from,

That vast ocean of creativity,

That I myself,

Created,

So be it,

Be alive,

Live free.

**Author's notes: ** Do you understand of what I'm saying/writing?


	3. She Who Dreams

The girl who fantasizes 

Rukawa Kaede,

His name,

Rolls of my tongue,

So easily,

It's like a caress

From the warm breeze,

In the numb winter,

I close my eyes,

And reach out,

To the far recesses of my mind,

It wasn't hard,

For _he _was there,

Welcoming me,

With his own smile,

That never fails,

To capture my heart,

I'm his girl,

For now,

When I choose,

To come back,

Only then I'll have,

To face that bitter reality,

Which I still could not,

Accept,

For I am a girl,

In love.

**Author's notes: **And so it begins… ****


	4. He Who Was Born

I looked down.

And saw life. 

Yes, life.

Where the healthy soil,

Greets me with,

It's brown smile,

The green grass,

Dancing with grace,

Spurred by, 

The wondering wind.

I breathe in,

My first journey,

Of life's wonderful games,

Discover truths,

And hopefully,

Love too.

I do not ask,

I do not dare,

In fear,

All _this,_

Will vanish,

By a mere thought,

In my mind.

I laid my hand,

Across my chest,

And felt,

The most wonderful feeling,

Of all,

_My heart._

I hear voices,

From above,

'_Live well,'_

_'My son…,'_

A whisper,

Blurred by,

The caressing wind,

And then, 

I looked up,

Through those,

Calming blue,

Into the eyes,

Of my creator.

I am free.

A smile,

Grazed my lips,

And I willed,

The loyal wind,

To carry my word,

To _him_,

'_Thank you.'_


	5. She Who Yearns

-~- She who yearns -~-

_'Thank you.'_

Simple,

Yet grateful,

The soft comfort,

Of my bed,

Did nothing,

To engulf me,

In a hazy dream,

I lie awake,

And wait,

As dawn,

Sweeps the sky,

Of its dark dust,

I stand up,

And watch it work,

Through my window,

Smiling at its magnificence,

And graceful flow,

Which greets me daily,

'Good morning…'

I say,

_'Child…It has begun,'_

What has?

_'Destiny, my child…destiny.'_

For once,

My words failed me,

And I can only hear,

The echoes,

The dawn has left,

In its wake,

_Destiny._

I close my eyes,

And feel within,

His warm depth,

Calming,

Serene,

And so _still_,

Help,

I pleaded,

_'No, my love...'_

Why? 

My voice floated,

_'Dawn, has spoken,'_

_'Destiny has begun,'_

_'But time will pass,'_

_'When it is right.'_

Yes, I believe so.

The time will come,

Soon.

_'Thank you.'_

_'My love…'_

I open my eyes,

And sang a lover's cry.

_'Wait for me…'_


	6. Emotions Galore

Author's note: I have been getting reviews about readers not understanding my poems, my humble apologies for that. I should've made it clear who is who and what was the story about initially. I'm such an idiot at times. ^^ Sorry.  
  
So basically, The creator in this story is of course the creator of Slam Dunk; Inoue-san. Rukawa Kaede, is the aforementioned puppet with strings and my Original Character, she who yearns. I can't tell you her name yet, so why not we call her swy-san? ^^ Okay, the poem starts with Rukawa talking about how he's not real and all, soulless and whatnot. Then Inoue-san, hears the guy's 'complaint' and pities his creation, so what better way to cheer the hunk up than by giving him a taste of life? This is where the fantasy starts. Because, both you and I know, if Rukawa became real, I ( and a bunch of fangirls ) would stop at nothing to keep him for ourselves. Now enter swy-chan, a lonely girl caught up in her own world, and instead of an imaginary friend.she has an imaginary lover. And guess who's that lover eh?  
  
~ Emotions Galore ~  
  
Such a bland contrast,  
  
From the rosy sunshine before,  
  
The dark skies mocked me,  
  
The rain clothes my body,  
  
The winds penetrate my being.  
  
  
  
I shiver in return,  
  
For the sky's wail,  
  
And as I trudge along,  
  
The empty road ahead,  
  
I finally realized,  
  
That no home,  
  
Will be there,  
  
To welcome me,  
  
No one would be there,  
  
To embrace,  
  
This soulless character.  
  
  
  
Indeed,  
  
He has given me,  
  
A chance to,  
  
Truly exist.  
  
  
  
The hand which,  
  
Skillfully molded,  
  
My appearance,  
  
The ink that plainly,  
  
States my presence,  
  
And the paper which,  
  
Became my essence,  
  
Will never be forgotten.  
  
  
  
I am who I choose to be,  
  
The second I breathed,  
  
My first dose of life,  
  
Into my lungs.  
  
It is true,  
  
Before,  
  
I was controlled,  
  
And my movements,  
  
Depicts imagination,  
  
Not of mine,  
  
But of my creator.  
  
  
  
Designed to entertain,  
  
And attract,  
  
The outside world.  
  
I execute skills,  
  
That were never there,  
  
I spoke words,  
  
From a scripted play,  
  
And my personality,  
  
Is a mere act done,  
  
To complete a performance.  
  
  
  
Without these,  
  
I am as naked,  
  
As a new born baby,  
  
I am new and untrained,  
  
To the ways of real life.  
  
I am alone.  
  
  
  
My thoughts swirl,  
  
As I continue to trudge,  
  
My feet felt pain,  
  
In a way,  
  
I was not used to,  
  
Since there was nothing,  
  
To be felt except,  
  
The unavoidable emptiness.  
  
My head tilts upward,  
  
And dizziness invades my head,  
  
The rain pounded mercilessly,  
  
Onto my body,  
  
But it failed to hide,  
  
A house not far away.  
  
  
  
Hope filled me,  
  
And I quicken my steps,  
  
But I stop,  
  
Just short of haven,  
  
As doubt took over.  
  
Another shiver,  
  
Ran up my spine,  
  
And I looked up,  
  
To find an eerily,  
  
Familiar figure,  
  
Standing by the window,  
  
Of haven. 


	7. A Lover's Call

~ A lover's call ~  
  
Destiny softly sang,  
  
The tunes of fate,  
  
As two bonds,  
  
Meet and entwine.  
  
  
  
My heart danced,  
  
To the soft mellows,  
  
Of the now calming rain,  
  
My eyes drifted,  
  
To the standing stranger,  
  
Not believing,  
  
When the familiar,  
  
Whispers of my lover,  
  
Caressed my senses.  
  
Confusion ceased,  
  
My aroused knowing,  
  
And panic settled,  
  
In my stomach,  
  
As stories of horror,  
  
Ran through my mind.  
  
  
  
Cold and afraid,  
  
Another faint murmur,  
  
Pass by me,  
  
And it easily melted,  
  
The ice that paralyzed,  
  
My body before.  
  
  
  
The sound of rain,  
  
Tickles my awareness,  
  
And before my mind processed,  
  
My body reacted,  
  
It ran down the stairs,  
  
And wrenched the door open.  
  
A complete opposite,  
  
To the light and hesitant steps,  
  
I took approaching the man,  
  
Before me.  
  
  
  
Water covered me,  
  
But I was too caught,  
  
In his eyes,  
  
And as recognition alighted,  
  
I embraced him,  
  
For the long wait,  
  
He had caused,  
  
For the agonizing moments,  
  
He had inflicted,  
  
And for the sweet assurance,  
  
Of his loving gaze. 


	8. Mizuki Takashi

~ Mizuki Takashi ~  
  
  
  
This woman,  
  
A complete stranger,  
  
Embraced me,  
  
As if she were,  
  
Never to let go.  
  
I would have,  
  
Pushed her away,  
  
If not for one thing,  
  
She possessed.  
  
  
  
It was my soul,  
  
That denies me,  
  
Of my character,  
  
That defines me,  
  
As an individual,  
  
And that symbolizes me,  
  
As a lover.  
  
  
  
Rain only serves,  
  
As a wonderful reminder,  
  
Of what has come to be,  
  
I, was hers',  
  
And she was mine.  
  
  
  
Her touch proved,  
  
To be intoxicating,  
  
And warmth spread,  
  
Like fire through,  
  
My entire being.  
  
  
  
Our eyes locked,  
  
And a sigh of a name,  
  
Passed by me,  
  
It was only,  
  
A second,  
  
But the moment,  
  
Was caught,  
  
And I knew,  
  
What it meant.  
  
Mizuki Takashi,  
  
Was my soulmate.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yeah! My third OC! Mizuki, I got that name from, Hanakimi! Erm, I don't own Slam Dunk and such, and it does apply to all my fics.And any grammar mistakes.umm.sorry? Please review? 


End file.
